Christmas fit for a Princess
by flower-in-her-hair
Summary: Fancy royal Christmases are something that neither Rapunzel or Eugene have experienced before. A story of first Christmas fluff and being thankful for your family.
1. Where are you Christmas?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Disney or Tangled *le Creys***

A little five year old Rapunzel quietly tiptoes out of her bedroom and down the stairs, hoping to not make a sound. It was 5AM and she knew she should still be in bed but she really was too excited for Christmas. Rapunzel loved Christmas. She loved getting a present, she loved making presents for Mother and Pascal, she loved eating hazelnut soup every year for dinner. Despite it being Christmas, the tower does not have any decorations. There was no way to get a tree into the tower . Gothel mainly used the holiday as a way to blackmail Rapunzel into behaving by telling her that if she's a good girl then she would get a present. Of course there was no talk of Santa Clause, Gothel thought that the idea of a jolly man who gave presents to little kids would give Rapunzel too much false hope for the real world.

Rapunzel peeked out the window to see snow lightly falling from the sky. Pascal who had been riding on her shoulder, sticks out his tongue to catch some snowflakes. Rapunzel tries to catch snowflakes but her tiny tongue is too short.

"What does it taste like Pascal?" Rapunzel asks. Pascal simply shrugs at her.

Rapunzel grabs a handful of cold snow from the windowsill and she gives it a lick. "Doesn't really taste like anything, does it?" Rapunzel sighs, quite disappointed. She stares out at the falling snow dreamily before turning to Pascal.

"Oooh, I got you a present. I have to go get it" Rapunzel places Pascal down on the floor and she runs back to her room. She returns with a tiny blue hat made out of paper.

"Taduh!" Rapunzel exclaims as she places the hat on Pascal's head. She hopes that her excitement did not wake mother. "Merry Christmas Pascal. Do you like it?" Pascal nods and the hat falls over his eyes which makes Rapunzel giggle. She takes Pascal over to the fireplace where her vivid imagination imagines a fire is roaring. Finally, at 6 o'clock Mother Gothel awakes and is surprised to see Rapunzel snuggled by the fireplace.

"My Flower, why are you awake so early?" Gothel asks.

"Sorry, mother. I was just too excited to sleep" Rapunzel mumbles.

"Rapunzel, stop the mumbling"

"Sorry mother I won't do it again" Rapunzel says shyly, "Anyway, I think I was a good girl all year, so do I get a present?"

"Maybe you will, that is if you will sing for me" Gothel says.

"Oh yes Mother!" Rapunzel says excitedly. She sits down on her stool by the fireplace, ready for her long blonde locks to be brushed. After singing, Rapunzel looks up at Gothel with her big hopeful green eyes.

"I guess you have earned your present" Gothel says, she disappears into her bedroom and returns with a golden coloured hairbrush in one hand and a ragdoll in the other. "Merry Christmas flower"

"Oh Mother, thank you! I'm going to name my new doll Lily!" Rapunzel jumps up and down, "Ooh and I got you a present too" Rapunzel pulls a macaroni necklace out from her pocket.

"Thank you flower, this is beautiful. I love you" Gothel says.

"I love you more" Rapunzel smiles.

Little five year old Eugene is awaken by a shiver running down his spine. Even on Christmas the headmistresses would not warm the place up with an extra log on the fire. He looks over at the tiny Christmas tree in the corner of the room and sees the presents gathered underneath it. He wraps the blanket around his shoulders and quietly tiptoes to the tree to look for his present. Sure enough he finds a box wrapped with a green bow on it and a tag reading "To: Eugene. From: Santa" He smiles at the acknowledgment that he was good enough all year that Santa left him more than a lump of coal. That smile fades quickly when he realizes that the thing he wants more than anything else in the world cannot possibly be in that box. A family. He wants a mom to give him warm hugs and a dad to give him piggy back rides like he sees the families doing when he watches from the window. All he wants is two people who love him. He hears the clicking of one of the headmistress' shoes so he gives his present a quick shake to see if he can figure out what it is, then he jumps back into bed with his blanket pulled over his head. Surprisingly he drifts back to sleep and isn't awoken again until his friend Joe jumps on his bed.

"Wake up Eugene! It's Christmas! Santa's been here!" Joe exclaims. Eugene peeks his two brown eyes out from under the covers. "We have to check our stockings!" Joe pulls Eugene out of bed. Their stockings are simply just socks hanging at the end of their beds. Each stocking has a red and white striped candy cane sticking out of it. Eugene pops his candy cane right into his mouth, candy canes are his favourite. The candy cane eating doesn't last long before one of the headmistresses comes up behind him and pulls the candy cane right out of his mouth.

"Hey lady, get your own candy cane. This is mine! Santa gave it to me!" Eugene crosses his arms over his chest.

"Eugene, no treats breakfast or you won't eat" the headmistress puts the candy cane back in Eugene's stocking.

"Great, now there will be sock fluff all over my delicious candy cane" Eugene thinks to himself.

"Miss, can we open our presents?" Joe asks.

"You must eat your breakfast first before it gets cold" the headmistress demands. Their breakfast still is cold. But at least their breakfast is a little more tasty than normal. Instead of cold, bland oatmeal they have cold eggs. Eugene would still rather just eat his candy cane instead.

When breakfast is done, the kids rush full speed to the Christmas tree for their presents. Eugene is surprised when he opens the present to find that he didn't get a toy like his friends did, but a book. A book with a blue cover and gold writing on the front that read "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider". Eugene sits cross legged on his bed reading his new book until dinner time, he gets so into the book that he has to be dragged to dinner. The dinner for the kids consists basically of the left over scraps from the headmistress' dinner. Oh course, it's cold. While playing around with his mashed potatoes Eugene can't help but think what it would be like if he were eating dinner with his very own family, maybe next year.


	2. Deck The Halls

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Tangled...wish I did though**

On December 1st Rapunzel wakes up and begins to make her way to the kitchen as she does some mornings before everyone else wakes up. Though they have cooks at the castle Rapunzel just loves to get into the kitchen and help out. As she makes her way down the hall something in the parlour catches her eye. Sitting on the fireplace is a pot with a red flower in it. Rapunzel has never seen a flower like this before. She touches the petals and feels their soft and smooth texture.

"This flower wasn't in my botany book. What do you think it is?" Rapunzel asks Pascal. Pascal places a paw to his chin in thought. To help identify the flower, Rapunzel sticks her button nose between the petals to get a smell, but there is no smell.

"Perhaps Mamma will know what this strange flower is" Rapunzel says to herself. She places Pascal back on her shoulder and hugs the flower to her chest as she begins her journey to breakfast. Her parents and Eugene are already seated at the dining table.

"Good morning Blondie, what's that you got there?" Eugene points to the flower she has her arms wrapped around.

"I don't know exactly. I was hoping someone could tell me. I found it in the parlour. It really is quite a beautiful flower" Rapunzel says.

"Oh sweetheart, that's a poinsettia. It's a special Christmas flower" Queen Caroline answers.

" There's flowers just for Christmas? It's not even Christmas yet. Is it magic?" Rapunzel asks curiously.

"No dear, it's not magic" Caroline replies, "It's just a decoration for Christmas"

"You decorate for Christmas with flowers? We never did that back at the tower, the only decorations we ever had were my paintings" Rapunzel sighs.

"You don't just decorate with poinsettias. There's other Christmas plants too, like holly and ivy and evergreen boughs" King James says.

"and there's also mistletoe" Eugene smirks. The king shoots Eugene a look of warning. He doesn't want anyone kissing his daughter, he doesn't want her to know about mistletoe.

"Wow, can we get some of those plants too and decorate the castle? Oh please" Rapunzel begs.

"Of course. After breakfast you and Eugene can go into town if you like and get some" Caroline says.

Rapunzel is so excited that she can barely eat her breakfast. As soon as she is finished her last bite she runs to the closet to get her winter clothes. She slips on her boots her coat and her earmuffs. Then Rapunzel takes a small shoe box down from the top shelf which is full of Pascal's winter clothes.

"Oh no, we're not bringing the frog, are we?" Eugene whines as he joins them.

"Yes, Pascal wants to see the Christmas plants too. Now get dressed" Rapunzel demands.

Eugene takes Rapunzel's hand and they head off into town. As Eugene is walking he feels his hand slip out of Rapunzel's grasp. When he looks behind him, Rapunzel is staring wide eyed at a store window with a Christmas tree in it.

"You coming Blondie?" Eugene asks

"Oh Eugene, look at that tree. It's got candles and popcorn and ribbon on it. It's so beautiful" Rapunzel sighs.

"Wait, have you never seen a Christmas tree before?" Eugene asks.

"No, what exactly is it?"

"Well, you go into the forest and cut down a tree. Then you take it home and decorate it and you put the presents under it on Christmas morning" Eugene explains.

"Do you think Mamma and Papa would let us get one?" Rapunzel asks hopefully.

"I'm sure they would" Eugene replies, "Maybe we can go tomorrow. For now, we are on a quest for holly and ivy and such"

They find a flower shop just a little further up the way that sells the necessary decorations.

"Ooh, look at this one. It's got red berries! Can you eat them?" Rapunzel asks as she enthusiastically picks up a piece of holly.

"No, you don't eat the berries. That's holly" Eugene answers her.

"Holly" Rapunzel repeats to herself as she grabs an armful of the little green plant. With every new plant she sees she asks Eugene to explain to her what it is then she proceeds to grab the shop's whole stock of that item.

"Okay Blondie, I think we've got enough. If we get much more we won't be able to carry it back" Eugene says. Pascal is crawling onto Rapunzel's head and he is holding a green leafy plant with little white berries. Eugene chuckles at the sight.

"What is it Eugene?" Rapunzel asks.

"Pascal has mistletoe" Eugene says, "You see mistletoe is a very special plant. People hang it on the ceiling or in doorways. When two people are under the mistletoe they are supposed to kiss"

"Oh" Rapunzel says.

Eugene leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips, "The mistletoe made me do it" he shrugs.

"Lets get some of this too" Rapunzel says.

"Sure, but you'll have to hide it from your father" Eugene laughs.

"Why? Does he not like mistletoe?"

"He doesn't like anything that involves me kissing you" Eugene smirks.

As they're walking home they both have their arms full of Christmas decorations.

"Wow, looks like a successful trip" James chuckles.

"Oh it was, the castle is going to look so beautiful" Rapunzel says, "There's just one more thing that we need…a Christmas tree. Can we get one please Papa?"

"Of course. A tree is one of the most important Christmas decorations" James replies.

"Thank you! Come on Eugene. We have to start decorating" Rapunzel says.


	3. O' Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Tangled...as awesome as that would be**

* * *

><p>The next morning Eugene awakes to Pascal sticking his tongue in his ear. He opens his eyes to see Rapunzel sitting in a chair across the room. She's wearing her winter clothes and she's holding an axe.<p>

"Ahhh" Eugene screams.

"Oh Eugene, are you okay? Did you awake from a bad dream?" Rapunzel asks as she rushes to his bed.

"What are you planning on doing with that thing?" Eugene points to the axe.

"It's to cut down our Christmas tree. Mamma and Papa said we could go this morning before my etiquette lesson. They also said that I shouldn't wake you up, so I've been sitting here ready and patiently waiting"

"Who gave you that? I don't think you should have it. I mean, I've seen and felt the damage you can do with a frying pan. I'm terrified of what you'd do with an axe"

"Conli gave it to me. He said I wouldn't get too far cutting down a tree without an axe. Don't worry Eugene, I won't hurt you"

"Hmmm, well I guess I'll just take my time and get ready" Eugene smirks.

"No Eugene!" Rapunzel pouts.

"Maybe I can get ready a bit faster if I get a good morning kiss, that would energize me" Eugene says.

Rapunzel climbs on his bed and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I have your clothes ready on the chair over there" Rapunzel points to the other side of the room.

"You picked out my clothes?" Eugene laughs

"Yes, that way you can get ready faster. Now get going!" Rapunzel commands

"Okay, but Blondie, you'll need to leave the room. Your parents would not approve of me undressing in front of you. I promise I'll be quick" Eugene kisses her forehead before she gets up and leaves.

Eugene is surprised to see not see Rapunzel waiting for him outside his room when he's finished. He looks out the window to see her laying down in the snow making a snow angel. Outside Rapunzel, the king and queen are waiting. Maximus is hooked up to the sleigh. There is also one of the stable attendants sitting ready to steer the sleigh.

"Here son, you'll need some nourishment for the trip. Rapunzel didn't want to wait for you to have breakfast" King James hands Eugene a muffin and an orange when Eugene makes his way outside.

"Thank you sir" Eugene says.

Eugene honestly is surprised that the king referred to him as "son", it felt good. For a while her parents just called him ""Mr. Fitzherbert", then they started calling him by his first name. He wanted so badly to be liked by her parents, perhaps he was actually succeeding in his efforts. Eugene is lost in thought for a moment before he is interrupted by Rapunzel yelling, "Come on Eugene!" she pats the seat beside her on the sleigh. Eugene sits down beside her and they set out. Pascal climbs down from Rapunzel's shoulder to sit on Eugene's lap.

"You want some of my orange, don't you?" Eugene asks the little green chameleon. Pascal nods. Eugene hold out an orange segment and Pascal snatches the whole thing with his tongue, turning orange when it reaches his mouth. Meanwhile, Rapunzel is staring wide eyed out the side of the sleigh at the beautiful snow covered world. That blanket of white made everything look so different.

"Why have we stopped" Rapunzel asks

"We're here, it's time to pick our tree" Caroline says.

"Oh goody" Rapunzel jumps out of the sleigh. , her feet making a crunch sound as they hit the fresh snow.

"Look at this one! It's simply adorable" Rapunzel points to a little three foot tall tree.

"It is nice, but that one is too short. We need a tree that is tall and grand" James says.

Rapunzel skips along for a few more feet before she stops again.

"This one! It's taller than me" Rapunzel says.

"yes, but it's very…bald. We need a tree with more branches to hang decorations" Caroline says.

Pascal points ahead to a tree that seems to be tall and have a lot of branches. Rapunzel gets excited and starts to run towards it. She catches an icy patch and starts to slip. Eugene rushes to her and is able to catch her before she hits the ground.

"Be careful Blondie" Eugene places her hand on his arm, "there, hold onto me so you don't fall" When they get to the tree Rapunzel wraps her arms around it.

"Oh, it's perfect. My arms can't even fit around it and it's taller than Eugene. Even Pascal likes it" Rapunzel says.

"Looks like this is the one" James smiles.

"Papa, hand me the axe! I'll cut it down!" Rapunzel says.

"Sweetie, though I love your enthusiasm. Cutting down a tree is a man's job" James says. He holds out the axe to Eugene, "would you do the honours of cutting it down?"

"Of course sir" Eugene says. He really is honoured. Since he was a little boy he always wanted to cut down his own Christmas tree. The kids at the orphanage never got to help pick the tree and when he was older, well he didn't have much of a home to put a tree in. With a few swift chops the tree falls to the ground. Eugene and the king grab the trunk and start pulling it back to the sleigh. They secure the tree to the back of the sleigh and begin the journey home.

"Are you cold dear?" Caroline asks Eugene. He's sitting there rubbing his hands together.

"I'm fine really" Eugene replies. Rapunzel grabs one of his bare hands and places it on her cheek.

"Eugene, your hands are freezing. Let me warm them for you" Rapunzel takes his hands in her's, Her tiny hands barely cover his. "Why are you not wearing the mittens I set out for you?"

"Because I don't need them" Eugene shrugs.

"Clearly you do" Rapunzel says, "Mamma always tells me to wear my mittens, don't you mamma?"

"Yes, I find my hands get cold so quickly. Your father was the same way as Eugene, I had to nag him all the time to wear mittens. I still have to sometimes" Caroline says.

"Well, I have learnt my lesson. Though I love it when you hold my hands" Eugene smiles.

They reach the castle, as they are starting to take the tree off the sleigh, Maximus lets out a loud neigh. He thinks he did a good job and deserves a treat.

"Max, how could I forget? You were such a good boy, yes you were" Rapunzel says. She runs to the stable and returns with an apple that Maximus eats right up.

"Rapunzel, your etiquette lesson is about to start. You better get cleaned up" James says.

"But we have to decorate the tree" Rapunzel says.

"We will when your lesson is over. It will take a while to get the tree ready and get all the decorations out anyway" James says.


	4. Light a Candle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Disney**

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel, you're slouching. Back straight, shoulders back and keep your head held high" her etiquette teacher, Madame Ferroni instructs, "You cannot possibly lead a kingdom with grace if you cannot even stand with grace"<p>

"I'm so sorry Madame, I'm just really distracted today" Rapunzel blushes. She's pretty sure that Madame hates her. Though she has come a long way since she first returned home, Rapunzel still hates wearing shoes and does not understand why you need so many forks for one meal. Madame Ferroni places a book on Rapunzel's head.

"Now curtsey" she instructs. Rapunzel curtseys but of course it is not up to the teacher's standards.

"No, no no. You must bend down lower and straighten your back and you keep tilting your head to the side"

"I'm sorry but the book is very heavy" Rapunzel says. Though she used to have 70 feet of hair attached to her head part of it's magic was that it felt weightless to her. A large book being placed on her head was too much weight for her tiny head and neck to handle.

"Fine, you're dismissed for the day, but you must practice before your next lesson"

"Oh I will, thank you Madame" Rapunzel gives a quick curtsey before she runs out of the room. She sees Eugene down the hall and she is running so fast that she can't stop and slides right into him.

"Hello there Blondie, a little excited are you?" Eugene asks.

"Yes, come on" Rapunzel pulls Eugene to the parlour where the tree is standing in all its glory.

Rapunzel immediately rushes to the boxes of decorations and starts rummaging through them.

Rapunzel grabs some purple ribbon and starts wrapping it around Eugene.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Eugene asks.

"Practicing how I'm going to decorate the tree. You look good in purple ribbon" Rapunzel says.

"I look good in everything" Eugene wiggles around as he is being wrapped tighter and tighter in ribbon, "Why does this feel so familiar? Oh, I know because this isn't the first time you have tied me up"

Suddenly, they hear footsteps and look in the doorway to see Rapunzel's parents.

"Hi, Mamma. Hi, Papa" Rapunzel says.

"What have you done to poor Eugene?" Caroline chuckles.

"I decorated him. Personally I think he looks better like this and it keeps him out of trouble" Rapunzel says.

"Very funny Blondie, now undecorate me…please?"

Rapunzel runs around Eugene in circles taking off the ribbon, by the time all the ribbon is removed she is a little dizzy.

"So, where do we start?" Rapunzel asks.

"That's up to you. You're in charge " James says.

"Hmm" Rapunzel places a finger to her chin. She stares at the tree like it is a blank spot on her tower wall that she is about to paint, "We start with the ribbon, then we add the candles"

Rapunzel and Caroline start decorating from the bottom and Eugene and James decorate the top. When she's finished at the bottom, Rapunzel stands on her tippy toes and adjusts the ribbon up top.

"Excuse me, I was wrapping that ribbon perfectly" Eugene says.

"You were doing good, but not quite perfect" Rapunzel says.

Rapunzel is digging through the boxes to get the candles when she finds a big purple circular piece of fabric . Rapunzel thinks it looks like a skirt so she starts to tie it around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Eugene asks.

"It's a skirt!" Rapunzel says

"It's a tree skirt. It goes around the base of the tree" Eugene explains.

"Why does a tree need a skirt?" Rapunzel is confused.

"It just looks nice" Eugene shrugs. Eugene places the skirt around the base of the tree and then they start decorating with the candles. James lights them and hands them to the others to put on the tree.

"Okay, so you have to space the different candle colours out evenly. There can't be too many green ones or red ones or white one in one spot" Rapunzel instructs

When they're done hanging the candles, Rapunzel stands back to take a look at the tree.

"Oh, it's simply wonderful!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"It's not quite finished though. There's one thing missing" James hands Rapunzel a golden Corona sun tree topper.

Rapunzel climbs onto the stool and places the sun at the top of the tree.

"Now it's perfect. It's the best Christmas tree we've ever had because you decorated it with us" Caroline hugs Rapunzel.

The decorating of the tree isn't the only new holiday tradition Rapunzel is getting introduced to that day. Later that night, Caroline places a wreath with some candles around it on the fireplace.

"Mamma, what's that?" Rapunzel asks.

"It's an advent wreath. You light one of the candles on each of the four Sunday's leading up to Christmas. It's used to countdown the days until Christmas. We're going to light one right now" Caroline says. Rapunzel gathers at the fireplace with her parents but Eugene stays behind. He doesn't want to barge in on a family moment. To his surprise though, the Queen extends her hand to him as she did the day he returned Rapunzel. He takes it and joins them at the fireplace. First, James reads a bible passage and then they each take a smaller candle and together they light the first candle in the wreath. They join hands and say a prayer. This moment was the most heartwarming event thus far in his life along with when Rapunzel reunited with her parents. During this moment though, Eugene feels something that he has never felt before, like he is a member of someone's family.


	5. Here we come a Caroling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I own Tangled**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel awakes to a different sound than she is used to. She hears people singing outside. Pascal Iis still asleep but Rapunzel scoops him out of his tiny bed and places him on the window sill.<p>

"Listen Pascal, the townspeople are singing. It's so beautiful. What a great sound to wake up to" Rapunzel says. Pascal uses his tail to point outside.

"You're right Pascal. We should go outside and sing with them" Rapunzel gets dressed in the first dress she sees in her closet and then she places Pascal on her shoulder and she races downstairs to the front door. She's just about to open the door when she hears a voice behind her.

"Your highness, where are you off to? You're forgetting your winter clothing" one of the maids says

"Oh right" Rapunzel giggles.

The snow is so deep that it almost covers the top of her boots. As she's trudging through the snow she feels something hit her shoulder, a snowball. There is only one person who would dare hit the princess of Corona with a snowball, and that person was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Eugene, I know it was you! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Rapunzel calls. Another snowball hits her, this time it hits her back.

"Eugene! I'm warning you!" Rapunzel yells. Eugene comes running up behind her and picks her up into his arms.

"Well look what I found. A princess and her frog" Eugene says.

"Eugene, I know it was you who threw those snowballs" Rapunzel crosses her arms.

"Prove it" Eugene smirks, "Now, what are you doing out here in the cold all by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question" Rapunzel smirks back at him.

"I was out here grooming Max. What about you?"

"Well, I heard singing and it was the most beautiful sound. I wanted to see who it was" Rapunzel says.

"You must have heard the carolers in the village" Eugene places Rapunzel's feet back on the ground.

"Can we go see them? Please? I would love to sing with them, and well I'm not supposed to leave the castle grounds alone. So I need a guide, and you're going to be my guide. I'm a princess so you must obey my orders" Rapunzel says.

"What's the punishment if I don't abide by these orders?" Eugene questions.

"No kisses for you" Rapunzel says simply.

"No kisses? That is way too cruel. I guess I have no choice" Eugene bows, "Princess Rapunzel, right this way to the village" Rapunzel laughs and takes his hand. As they venture further into the village the singing gets louder. The caroler's are singing Silent Night and Eugene starts to hum along.

"You know this song? I've never heard it before" Rapunzel ponders.

"It's a Christmas song. It's called Silent Night" Eugene explains.

"Christmas even has it's own songs?" Rapunzel asks in wonder.

"yes, people sing them to spread Christmas cheer"

Rapunzel sees the carolers outside the bookshop and she runs towards them, dragging poor Eugene behind her.

"Excuse me, your singing is really quite lovely, but would you mind if I sang with you? " Rapunzel asks the carolers when they finish their song. The carolers invite Rapunzel to join them. Rapunzel waves her hand to Eugene, asking him to join them, but Eugene shakes his head. Rapunzel struts up to Eugene and pulls him over to the carolers. Rapunzel thinks that Eugene has the most amazing singing voice, in her opinion he doesn't sing often enough. One of the carolers hands Rapunzel their song book so she can sing along. They sing Deck the Halls which Rapunzel thoroughly enjoys. Her favourite part is singing fa la la la la. Each time that part comes up, Rapunzel sings it at the top of her lungs. They sing" the Twelve Day of Christmas" and "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" as well before the carolers have to leave.

"I guess we should head home now" Rapunzel shrugs.

"Wait, there's one more thing we have to do" Eugene says. He takes Rapunzel' hand and leads her to the bakery. Eugene orders them each a gingerbread cookie then they head to the little alleyway where they once shared cupcakes on her birthday. Rapunzel inspects the cookie for a few minutes.

"It's so cute. It's a little man. I think I'll name him Flynn" Rapunzel says.

"You don't name gingerbread cookies, you eat them" Eugene laughs.

"Well, you should" Rapunzel says.

"Fine, I name mine Blondie" Eugene smiles. Rapunzel breaks off one of her cookie's legs and gives it to Pascal.

"This is delicious Eugene. I wish I knew about these cookies when I was in my tower. I would have baked them all the time"

"Well, I do have great taste" Eugene replies.

As they are walking home Rapunzel is deep in thought.

"I was thinking about that song we were singing, the twelve days of Christmas one. You're my true love, so am I supposed to give you all those things in the song for Christmas? The pear tree and the birds and the drummers and such?" Rapunzel asks.

"No, it's just a song. No one actually gives those things as gifts" Eugene says.

"Oh, so what should I give you for Christmas? What do you want?" Rapunzel asks. Eugene stops and turns to face Rapunzel and takes both her hands in his.

"Rapunzel, I don't need anything for Christmas. I have you and that's all I could ever ask for. You're my Christmas present" Eugene kisses her forehead.


	6. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**

* * *

><p>Despite being told otherwise, Rapunzel is determined to get Eugene a Christmas present. But she doesn't just want to get him anything. The gift has to be perfect. To try and get ideas, Rapunzel sneaks into Eugene's room to try and get some ideas. She starts to look through his closet, maybe she could knit him a sweater. While she's searching Eugene walk in.<p>

"Well, well, well, do I spot a little thief?" Eugene asks. Rapunzel jumps a little and lets out a tiny little scream. The guards come running to the room thinking that Rapunzel's in danger.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine really. Eugene just snuck up on me and I got frightened" Rapunzel says to the guards, "You guys can leave"

"Are you sure princess?" the captain asks.

"I'm sure" Rapunzel assures them.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause a ruckus." Eugene shrugs.

"It's okay, it's good to see how dedicated they are to keeping me safe" Rapunzel says.

"So, what were you doing in my room going through my closet?" Eugene asks.

"Well, I was trying to see if I could find an idea of what to get you for Christmas" Rapunzel blushes.

"Blondie, I told you that I don't want anything"

"You're so stubborn" Rapunzel pouts.

"It's one of my many redeeming qualities" Eugene smirks. Rapunzel crosses her arms over her chest.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the library and cuddle by the fire" Eugene suggests

"That sounds wonderful, but unfortunately I will be too busy trying to think of a present for you" Rapunzel blows Eugene a kiss as she leaves his room and heads to her own.

"Pascal, do you have any ideas for Eugene?" Rapunzel asks. Pascal shakes his head.

"Why are men so difficult?" Rapunzel flops onto her bed. She looks up at her ceiling where she has a Corona sun painted. She notices that it needs a little touch up so she open her bedside table drawer to get her paintbrush. In the drawer she finds a Flynn Rider wanted poster. Eugene doesn't know it , but she kept it as reminder of the story of how they met. Suddenly that wanted poster gives her the perfect idea for Eugene's gift. She would make him a book telling the story of how they met. Eugene really enjoyed reading and the two of them loved to reminisce about the story of how they fell in love.

"Pascal! Get me my paints! We have a lot of work to do" Rapunzel says excitedly.

Meanwhile, Eugene is working on his present for Rapunzel. When he left the tower, Rapunzel wasn't able to take very many things. Eugene offered to take her back to the tower to get some things but Rapunzel said she never wanted to go back. One of the things that she misses is her guitar. He got the guitar from the music store, he had started out trying to make one himself but that did not work out too well. Eugene is adding his own touch on the guitar by painting it with lanterns and suns. Now there is just one problem, he needs to somehow get some of Rapunzel's paints in order to do that. Rapunzel hears Eugene's signature knock on her door so she hides his present then she answers it.

"Hello there beautiful" Eugene waltzes right past Rapunzel into her room. He strategically stands right near her collection of paints.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asks.

"Well, I found this and I thought I should put it to use" Eugene holds a piece of mistletoe over his head. Rapunzel laughs and gives him a kiss. During the kiss, Eugene reaches behind Rapunzel and is able to grab two jars of paint and stuff them into his satchel.

"Is that all you came here for?" Rapunzel laughs.

"Not quite. I just stopped by to tell you that I'm heading to the Snuggly Duckling to see the thugs. I wish you could come too, but sadly you have princess lessons later today" Eugene shrugs, "I need a goodbye kiss though" Rapunzel raises an eyebrow but kisses him anyway. Eugene takes this opportunity to grab another jar of paint.

"Okay, well now you can be on your way" Rapunzel says.

"You really want me to get out of here. Are you up to something?" Eugene asks.

"Me? Up to something? Never" Rapunzel laughs.

"Well I will get out of here. As soon as I get a hug that is" Eugene wraps one arm around her and uses the other to grab a paint brush.

"are you okay?" Rapunzel asks, "You're acting weird"

"Me? Weird? Never" Eugene smirks. When he finally leaves Rapunzel pulls out the book and starts to paint again. She's about to paint the picture of her and Eugene watching the floating lights but she notices that her yellow paint is gone and so is her orange paint and also her green paint.

"Pascal, did you hide my paints?" she asks. Pascal shakes his head and he points to the Flynn Rider wanted poster.

"Eugene took them? Why would he want my paints?" Rapunzel ponders. Rapunzel finishes up all the painting that she can with the paints she has left before her lesson for the day. Eugene finishes the guitar in perfect time to return the paints before Rapunzel is done her lesson. Eugene gets them each a mug of hot chocolate and he waits outside of Rapunzel's class for her.

"So how was your lesson?" Eugene asks

"Okay, not very exciting though. But what you're holding looks exciting" Rapunzel says.

"It's hot chocolate. Do you want to take me up on my earlier offer of cuddling by the fire?" Eugene asks, he pouts a little hoping that will convince her.

"Okay, sounds good" Rapunzel smiles. They take a seat in front of the fire and Eugene drapes a blanket over their legs. Rapunzel takes a sip of her hot chocolate and she gets some whip cream on her lip.

"Mmm, that's yummy, though it burnt my tongue just a little" Rapunzel says.

"That's why they call it hot chocolate" Eugene laughs. He can't help but stare at her whip cream clad lip. Eventually it starts to drive him insane and he has to remove it by pressing his lips to her's.

"You have something on your cheek" Rapunzel notices some yellow paint on his cheek, "It's paint. I knew you stole my paint!"

"What are you talking about?" Eugene asks

"Some of my paints magically disappeared after you came to see me in my room today. What did you want with my paints?"

"I can't tell you"

"You're making me a Christmas present aren't you? Oh Eugene, that's so sweet. I'm sure it will be amazing" Rapunzel hugs him tightly, "See, I have to get you a present because you're getting me one"


	7. Do They Know it's Christmas?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or it's characters**

* * *

><p>It's now December 23, the kingdom is busy at work preparing for the next day's Christmas Eve festivities. Rapunzel is doing her part by helping the cooks bake Christmas cookies. She's carefully is dotting the eyes of a line of gingerbread men when Eugene walks in.<p>

"You look like you got caught in a snowstorm" Eugene brushes flour our of Rapunzel's hair. This causes Rapunzel to lose focus and her hand slips squeezing a line of icing onto the little gingerbread face instead of the desired dot.

"Eugene, you made me mess up" Rapunzel pouts.

"It's okay, I'll just put the poor cookie out of its misery" Eugene grabs the cookie and bites it's head off.

"Eugene, those are for the party!" Rapunzel scolds.

"They won't miss one little cookie. Besides, I was testing the cookie to make sure it was safe. It's a very heroic deed" Eugene says.

"Fine, but now you have to help me decorate the rest" Rapunzel says. Eugene wraps his arm around her and he holds her wrists so their hands move together as Rapunzel squeezes the icing bag. Eugene starts to kiss Rapunzel's cheek and neck.

"Eugene, you're not really helping, just making it more difficult" Rapunzel laughs. Their cute moment is interrupted when they hear someone behind them clear their throat. It's Rapunzel's father.

"Hello sir, we were just decorating cookies" Eugene says nervously, stepping away from Rapunzel.

"It seems as though you were getting a little distracted so I should give you too another task" James says, "Rapunzel, I was thinking that you could go down to the orphanage today and spread some Christmas cheer. They'd love to see you"

"that sounds great. Oh it will be so much fun" Rapunzel says, "Eugene, you should come too. We could read them Christmas stories, you have the best story telling voice"

"Oh, Rapunzel. I don't think I'll go. I don't have many good memories from the orphanage. I told myself that once I left I would never go back" Eugene says quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry . I forgot. I should have remembered. That was so careless of me " Rapunzel apologizes.

"It's okay. You go and have fun, they kids won't care whether or not I'm there anyway" Eugene gives her a kiss on the forehead before he leaves. Rapunzel packs up some of the cookies to take to the kids then she goes upstairs to get cleaned up. Meanwhile, Eugene is pacing around his room thinking. He knows Rapunzel wants him to go to the orphanage and he hates to disappoint her. At the last minute he decides to go with her, maybe things had changed for the better there over the years.

"Wait Blondie, you forgot some stuff" Eugene calls to her as she's about to leave.

"What have you got there Eugene?" Rapunzel asks.

"When I was at the orphanage we never had enough warm clothes. So I gathered some of the scarves that you knitted me to give to them. I hope you don't mind, you've made me so many and they're all beautiful but I only have one neck"

"That's sweet of you, I bet the kids will love them"

"'And I found the Night Before Christmas story. The kids would love to hear that story. Most importantly though, you forgot me" Eugene says.

"You're coming? What made you change your mind?"

"I figured that I should try to give those kids the happy memories that I didn't get" Eugene says. Though it had been years since he had stepped foot in the building the orphanage looked and even smelled the exact same.

"Attention children, we have a special guest here. Princess Rapunzel has come to visit us" the headmistress announces. The kid eyes widen at the sight of Rapunzel. One little girl runs up to Rapunzel and hugs her legs.

"Megan, let go of the princess" the headmistress tries to pull the little girl off of Rapunzel.

"no, it's fine. I love hugs" Rapunzel says, she bends down to give the little girl a hug.

"Who's that?" the little girl points at Eugene.

"That's Eugene. He's my boyfriend. He wanted to come visit you guys" Rapunzel replies

"That's Flynn Rider, why is a princess dating Flynn Rider?" one of the little boys asks. That question is the very question that Eugene has been constantly asking himself since he found out that Rapunzel was a princess.

"Well, I'm Eugene now. I cleaned up my act and I'm not a thief anymore. Let that be a lesson to you kids"

"Anyway, who want to hear a Christmas story? " Rapunzel asks, "Everyone sit in a circle and Eugene will read to us" To Eugene's surprise, a little girl comes and sits right on his lap. She has big green eyes and long blonde hair and reminds him of Rapunzel when they first met.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…" Eugene reads. The kids look at Eugene with wide eye and they don't say a word while Eugene I reading the story.

"That was a great story" Rapunzel says when Eugene is done reading, "What should we do now? What's your favourite Christmas thing to do?" Rapunzel asks the little boy sitting beside her.

"Sing! My favourite is Away in a Manger" the little boy says.

"I don't know that song. But I love to sing. Maybe you can teach it to me" Rapunzel says. The little boy starts singing and all the other kids join in.

"That was so beautiful" Rapunzel gasps at the children's singing, "You are such good singers". For Eugene it was so heartwarming to see Rapunzel with the kids. She was so genuinely sweet and encouraging which was what these kids needed. There weren't exactly a lot of encouraging words spoken by the headmistresses at least when he was there. His thoughts are interrupted by a tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes sweetie?" he says to the little girl in his lap.

"Do you think Santa will be able to find me? Last Christmas I was at my mommy and daddy's house, but now I'm here. Does Santa know that?" she asks.

"Yes, he does. Santa will always be able to find you" Eugene says. The little girl snuggles into his chest.

"Okay everyone, it's Christmas cookie time. I hope you like these. I helped to make them" Rapunzel says handing out a cookie to each kid.

"Wowee! Today is the best day ever! I get cookies and I met a princess!" one of the little girls says. Rapunzel smiles, she never quite understood why people got so excited to see her.

"Okay children, it's lunch time. Say goodbye to the princess" the headmistress says, "Wait, you children know you're not supposed to be eating treats before lunch"

Hey, it's Christmas time. Leave them alone" Eugene says, he gets a glare from the headmistress that he got so many times when he was a child. The kids give Rapunzel and Eugene hugs.

"I promise we'll visit again, and Merry Christmas to you all" Rapunzel says.

"Thank you for doing that" Eugene says to Rapunzel on their way home, "You gave those kids a good memory"

"It was fun. Those kids are adorable. I'm going to start preparing for next year. I'm going to knit them all mittens and hats and I'll sew them some clothes and I could make them some presents and we'll bring them Christmas decorations " Rapunzel says.

Eugene just smiles, her generous heart never ceases to amaze him and that' one of the many reasons why he loves her.


	8. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or any of it's characters. Though I really want to own Eugene :p**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve has finally arived and everyone in the castle is working hard to decorate the ballroom and finish baking all the food. Rapunzel is practicing walking up and down the stairs of the ballroom preparing for her entrace that night.<p>

"Rapunzel, your mother requires your precence in your bed chamber. Your dress is ready for the final alterations" one of the maids says.

"Thank you" Rapunzel says. First, she has a fvour to ask of Eugene. She makes her way over to the ladder that he is standing on as he hangs a huge Christmas wreath on the wall. She stares up at him with her big green eyes.

"hello Blondie" Eugene says

"Eugene, can you do a favour for me?" Rapunzel asks.

"Anything for you princess" Eugene climbs down from the ladder.

"Can you watch Pascal? I have To get my dress fitted for the party and get ready for my big entrance to the party and sadly Pascal isn't allowed to make my entrance with me" Rapunzel says.

"Fine, I'll watch the frog. I'll see you later I guess. I'll be the one standing at the bottom of the stares staring in awe at how beautiful you are" Eugene kisses her cheek.

"There you are sweetie, I was wondering where you snuck off to" Caroline says when Rapunzel meets her and the seamstresses in her room.

"I was just dropping Pascal off with Eugene" Rapunzel answers. The seamstresses undress Rapunzel and slip her into her new holiday dress. Rapunzel still hasn't gotten used to people dressing her, she could handle dressing herself. The skirt of the dress is A-line and white, extending to the floor covering her toes. The top is a red corset with long sleeves and white fur around the writs and neckline. In the mirror Rapunzel admires herself in her new dress. She thinks it's gorgeous.

"Oh Rapunzel, you look beautiful" Caroline says as the seamstresses make last minute adjustment.

"Thank you Mamma"

Caroline puts some red lipstick on Rapunzel's lips that matches her dress.

"There now you look perfect" Caroline says.

Meanwhile in his room, Eugene is getting dressed for the festivities.

"how do I look?" Eugene asks Pascal. Eugene is dressed in black pants, a black vest and a white shirt. Pascal gives him a thumbs up. Eugeen laughs at the fact that he just asked 'the frog' for approval.

"Now, you need to get dressed up" Eugene says to him. Eugene finds a ribbon and decides to tie it around Pascal's neck as a bow tie. Pascal doesn't like this idea and he makes Eugene chase him around the room. He finally chases Pascal into the closet where Eugene captures him and ties the bow tie.

The queen takes Rapunzel's hand and they meet the king in the hallway.

"There's my little girl" James says as he places Rapunzel's tiara on her head. Her parents walk down the stairs to the ballroom full of guests. Rapunzel takes a deep breath at the top of the stairs before she begins her descend. She keeps repeating "don't fall" over and over in her head. Rapunzel's nerves are calmed slightly when she sees Eugene smiling at her in the crowd of people with Pascal on his shoulder. Everyone bows to her as she steps of the stairs into the ballroom. The festivities begin. Rapunzel stands in the middle of the ballroom just staring in awe at the beautiful garlands, wreaths and bows hanging from the walls and ceiling. There are tables and tables of food lining either side of the room and in the corner is an orchestra playing beautiful Christmas music. Eugene dodges through the crowds of people to get to Rapunzel. He takes her hand and bows in front of her.

"My princess, you look absolutely breath taking" Eugene kisses her hand.

"Thank you Eugene" Rapunzel blushes, "You look breath taking too" Pascal crawls from Eugene's shoulder onto Rapunzel's.

"Hello again Pascal, you look really nice too" Rapunzel says. Pascal points to the food table.

"Are you hungry? Me too. I haven't eaten much today. I was too nervous" Rapunzel says. At the table there's a familiar face, well actually a familiar helmet.

"Atilla!" Rapunzel hugs him. Then she quickly releases him from the hug and curtseys

"Your majesty" Atilla bows, "I brought you a special treat"

"Cupcakes?" Rapunzel asks excitedly . Atilla nods and steps aside to show a huge platter of red and green iced cupcakes. Atilla's cupcakes are without question the best cupcakes that Rapunzel has ever tasted. Rapunzel eats a cupcakes then gives Atilla a kiss on the cheek.

"That was delicious as always" Rapunzel smiles. The next stop on the food table is a gigantic bowl filled with a light yellow liquid.

"Eugene, what is this?" Rapunzel asks.

"It's egg nog. It's a Christmas drink" Eugene answers.

"ooh" Rapunzel pours herself a glass.

"Wait a minute' Eugene takes the glass from her. He takes a sip then hands it back to her.

"What was that for?" Rapunzel asks.

"Just making sure it wasn't spiked. The pub thugs are here, you can't take chances and you don't need alcohol" Eugene says. Rapunzel take a small sip then she quickly drink the rest.

"That was yummy. Christmas time definitely has the best food" Rapunzel says.

"I agree" Eugene says. Hookhand joins the orchestra at the piano and they start to play an upbeat song.

"Come on Eugene" Rapunzel pull him into the middle of the ballroom and they start dancing, despite the fact that no one else is dancing. That changes soon though as many of the guests join the young couple on the dance floor. The music slows down and Eugene pulls Rapunzel in closer. This was the kind of dancing he enjoyed where he could just stare into her gorgeous green eyes and hold her tight. That doesn't last long before the king taps Eugene on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asks.

"Of course" Eugene kisses Rapunzel's hand.

"This is such a grand celebration. Does the kingdom celebrate like this every year?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yes, though the celebration has never been as joyous as tonight's. It was hard to get really excited without our beloved princess" James says.

"Isn't that cute, James told me every year at the Christmas eve party that he wished he could dance with his little girl" Caroline says to Eugene who has joined her.

"ya, Christmas time is a little hard when you're missing your family" Eugene says. The queen notices a bit of sadness in Eugene's tone.

"Come on dear, lets dance" Caroline says. She takes Eugene' hands and leads him out on the dance floor. Eugene loves to dance, though he wouldn't admit that to many people. He always imagined that his mom loved to dance and he inherited that love from her. This moment to him feels like he's dancing with his mother. Caroline was always so kind to him, even from the begining. Caroline and James were the closest thing he had ever had to parents, and they were more than better parents to him than he deserved.

At the end of the evening Rapunzel pours herself another glass of egg nog and she is about to climb on one of the tables to get everyone's attention but Eugene stops her.

"Princesses don't stand on tables" he whispers to her.

"Right!" Rapunzel grabs a spoon from the table and she taps her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to make a toast to you all" Rapunzel announces, "Thank you for joining us in our celebration tonight and for being a part of my first real Christmas. Merry Christmas to you all!" Rapunzel lifts her glass.

As soon as the party is over, Rapunzel changes into her nightgown and prepares for bed, she's exhausted. She decides to stop in the parlour first though to say goodnioght to her parents and Eugene.

"I think I'm ready for bed. I just wanted to say goodnight" Rapunzel lets out a yawn when she sees them.

"Wait, there's one more thing we have to do tonight. We haven't hung our stockings by the fire yet" Caroline says. She leaves to go get them. Rapunzel assumes her mother is talking about hanging wet stockings by the fire to dry. She is a little surprised when her mother returns with dry stockings that are made of felt and are decorated with sparkles and Corona Sun's.

"Mamma, these don't look like stockings" Rapunzel says.

"These are Christmas stockings, they aren't actual stockings you put on your feet. You hand them on the fireplace and on Christmas morning there will be treats in them" Caroline explains. She hands James, Rapunzel and even Eugene a stocking. There's a tiny stocking that Caroline hands to Pascal. They hang them by the fire and then the king and queen hug their daughter, so happy to finally be spending a Christmas eve with her.

"You better get to bed, see you in the morning darling" James kisses Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel and Eugene make their way upstairs to their rooms.

"Goodnight Eugene" Rapunzel says as she's about to enter her room.

"Rapunzel, wait" Eugene says, he notice it is a few seconds to midnight. When the clock strikes midnight Eugene pulls out a sprig of mistletoe and gives her a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas Rapunzel" he says. Rapunzel looks at the clock and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Eugene"


	9. The Firt Noel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or it's characters**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaims , bursting into his room. Eugene opens his eyes to see Rapunzel climbing onto his bed.<p>

"Merry Christmas Rapunzel. Wow, It's 7AM. I'm surprised you let me sleep in that late" Eugene puts an arm around her and she snuggles close to him.

"I've been up for an hour. I wanted to let you sleep in. I couldn't wait any longer though"

"Well, honestly I am pretty excited too" Eugene smiles.

Meanwhile teh king and queen areawaking:

"I think we should go wake up Rapunzel " James says.

"Honey, you and I both know that Rapunzel is already awake. She barely ever sleeps in, she most definitely won't sleep in on Christmas" Caroline says. They started a tradition a few years ago of eating breakfast in bed on Christmas morning. This year though they get the attendants to bring the breakfast to Rapunzel's room. They can't say their surprised though when she's not in there. As they're passing by they see Rapunzel cuddled up with Eugene.

"Merry Christmas you two" Caroline says.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Eugene says climbing out of bed, hoping that James isn't about to kill him because Rapunzel is in bed with him.

"Why did you bring breakfast up here with you? Rapunzel asks.

"We always eat breakfast in bed on Christmas" Caroline says. A normal bed wouldn't fit all four of them but of course the beds in the castle are huge and can easily fit the four of them. There's eggs and toast and jam and some bacon. The food is absolutely delicious. This is already a great Christmas for Eugene. He's gotten to cuddle with Rapunzel and he has warm eggs. Rapunzel goes to eat some of her toast but half of it is gone and Pascal is laying on the tray with his stomach full.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go downstairs and open our presents" James says.

"Yay!" Rapunzel jumps out of the bed. First they check their stockings. Inside there's some chocolate and candy canes and other candies. Pascal's stocking has a clementine orange in it. Rapunzel looks wide eyed at the gifts under the tree.

"Go, ahead you can open your's" Caroline says. Rapunzel gets some new paints, dresses, yarn for knitting and best of all she gets a beautiful golden locket with matching earrings.

"Okay now it's time for my present" Eugene leaves the room and comes back with Rapunzel's gift. He couldn't wrap a guitar so he just tied a bow to the neck and hid it under his bed.

"Eugene! This I beautiful. I missed my old guitar. Did you paint this?" she asks.

"Yes, I know I'm not as good as you but I tried" Eugene shrugs.

"I love it!" Rapunzel wraps her arms around his neck in a hug, "Now, you get to open mine"

Eugene unwraps the book and opens it to see the pictures illustrating their story.

"This is amazing, thank you" Eugene says.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel asks.

"I love it. It's better than a Flynnigan Rider book" Eugene kisses her.

"Eugene, we have to go wish Max a merry Christmas. Come on" Rapunzel says.

"Lets get dressed first, then we'll go " Eugene says

Rapunzel brings Max some apples and a Christmas ribbon to tie in Max's tail.

"Merry Christmas Max!" Rapunzel exclaims. Max neighs loudly. He sees that Rapunzel is hiding something behind her back and he tries to look around her and see it.

"You know I have something for you, don't you?" Rapunzel says. Max nods and Rapunzel shows him the apples. He eats them both up fast. Rapunzel sits and braids Maximus' tail and mane. She is concentrating so much on braiding Max's tail that she doesn't notice Eugene leave.

"Eugene, where did you go?" Rapunzel calls. She doesn't hear and answer. She walks out of the stable and gets hit with a snowball. Eugene is standing there laughing.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yells. She runs at Eugene and tackles him to the ground.

"That's what you get for hitting me with a snowball" Rapunzel says. Eugene just smile then kisses her. Rapunzel gets up and brushes off her dress. Eugene holds out his hand for her to help him up but she starts to walk away.

"You've got to be kidding me. Help me up!" Eugene whines, "Do I need to use the smoulder?"

"No, the smoulder won't be necessary" Rapunzel pulls him up.

"hey, I have an idea" Eugene says, "Lets make a snowman"

"Good idea" Rapunzel says. Just then her parents join them.

"Mamma, Papa. We're making a snowman, come help us" Rapunzel says. They start rolling snowballs. Rapunzel says she wants a really big snowman and she rolls the bottom ball so big that her tiny but strong arms cannot push it any further. The snowman is tall enough that Eugene has to lift Rapunzel up in order for her to put the head on top. Caroline collects twigs and stones for the eyes, mouth and arms.

Later that night they sit down with all the palace attendants for a Christmas feast. There's turkey and potatoes, gravy and stuffing, cranberry sauce and vegetables and so much more. The food is absolutely delicious and everyone's stomach's are sore from eating so much. The food doesn't end there though. For dessert there's a variety of pies and cookies. Eugene and Rapunzel both agree that desert I the best part of the meal.

"So, Eugene did you have a a good Christmas?" Rapunzel asks

"I had a great Christmas, did you?" Eugene asks.

"The best Christmas ever!" Rapunzel says. It wasn't just the gifts or the traditions or even the food that wa steh bet part of her Christmas. It was sharing everythign with Eugene and her parents.

After dinner the four of them, and of course Pascal, sit by the fire.

"Did you guys have a good Christmas?" Rapunzel asks her parents.

"Of course we did sweetie. We've never had a happier Christmas then this one that we have spent with you" James smiles, putting an arm around his daughter. They sit there and talk for hours before it's time for bed. Rapunzel really doesn't want Christmas to end though.

Before the end of the night Eugene has something he has to say to the king and queen.

"Excuse me, your majesties. I just wanted to thank you. For everything. Specifically for giving me the best Christmas I've ever had. All I ever wanted as a kid for Christmas was a family. And now I finally have one. You didn't have to include me in your Christmas celebrations, but you did and I thank you for that" Eugene says.

"You're welcome dear, you most definitely are a part of our family. We enjoyed spending Christmas with you and hope to spend many more " Caroline says.

Rapunzel, Eugene, James and Caroline all fall asleep, their hearts warm and full with the feeling of love.

~The End~


End file.
